Hostage for Christmas
by MovieVillain
Summary: As usual, Naru is being forgotten by Usagi until Jadeite showed up to kidnap her to teach that Sailor Soldier a lesson. A Christmas fanfiction for this year of December.


As Naru is about to give a present for her best friend for this Christmas, she ended up seeing Usagi hanging out with Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako as always. She wanted to use the opportunity to get her back in her life, but it seemed to have failed. Her feelings have been hurt by this forgetfulness from her and walked by the streets in sadness.

"Sad you're being forgotten, but don't worry, I found a way to teach her a lesson for this forgetfulness," Jadeite said to her sinisterly by the alley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi and her friends are reading a note.

" _Dear Sailor Moon,_

 _I got Naru Osaka as a hostage. If you want to see her again, come to the warehouse listed on this address. On one condition, come alone. If I see you trying to bring the other Sailor Soldiers into this, I will kill her._

 _Signed,_

 _Jadeite_ "

"Jadeite?!" the girls screamed. They didn't expect him to be alive and well, especially when Queen Beryl had him placed in Eternal Sleep after his last failure to defeat them.

"If that's what the note said, then I'm coming alone!" Usagi exclaimed with determination.

"Are you crazy, Usagi?!" Rei looked angry while putting a hand to her shoulder. "This could be a trap!"

"I know that, but there's no other way. If you all come, then Naru will be killed, and I can't let that happen!"

With those words, Usagi releases herself from her grip and runs off to the warehouse. While running, she transformed to her Sailor Soldier alter ego, Sailor Moon.

At last, she arrived at the warehouse, and Jadeite clapped his hands while chuckling.

"Well, well, Sailor Moon. We meet again," the sinister Shitennou stated.

"Where's Naru?" the Sailor Soldier demanded, and the villain responded by showing his hostage being tied up to a wall as she is being forced to watch what is going on. "What do you want with her?"

"It's not about what I want, it's about what she wants..." Jadeite smirked. "Usagi."

Upon hearing her real name being called, Sailor Moon tries not to show her secret identity.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to deny this.

"Oh, really?" the villain is not giving up on this plan. "You know, this girl has been worried about her best friend. Why? Because she's been distant to her, spending more time with those four other girls than her. She worries for you, she cries for you, she wants to see you, but you wouldn't come. It's time to teach you a lesson. Sailor Moon, show this girl your secret identity."

"Are you crazy?" the blonde tried to keep her secret safe. "If she knew, then she'll be in danger."

"So what?" Jadeite pulls out a real handgun from his right hand and points it to her. "If you trust her, you know she won't be in danger because she can keep her mouth shut about this."

Despite a gun is being pointed to her right now, Sailor Moon is not afraid because she knows Jadeite won't kill her. At least not yet. As a result, he aimed his weapon at Naru and shot her near the chest.

"Naru!" she cried as she can't bear to see her friend hurt like this. When she tried to approach her, he grabbed her wrist to stop her and tossed her to the ground.

"Don't worry, that wound is not fatal," the villain said with reassurance before aiming the gun at his hostage's head. "Show her your secret identity or my next shot will kill her."

"Alright, Jadeite, you win. Just don't kill her, please," Moon gives in to the threat and transforms herself back to Usagi.

Naru is surprised to discover her favorite superheroine's secret identity. She never thought it be someone she knows. As for Jadeite, it's no surprise he already knew this before his queen put him in Eternal Sleep. On top of that, he let his hostage free to let her approach the girl that happened to be her friend for a long time.

"Usagi, you... you're...?" the redhead processed the information she just received by her captor.

"Yes, Naru, I am Sailor Moon, the Sailor Soldier who fights for love and justice," Usagi confessed with tears on her eyes. She is now regretful for not telling her of this secret.

"And...?" Jadeite said with a smug expression as if he wants her to tell anything else.

"That's the reason I can't spend much time with you anymore."

"There's a good girl. Now you're admitting it. I guess my therapy really did work."

"I knew it was you all along, Usagi," Naru hugged her best friend to comfort her. "I thought I'm going crazy when I see Sailor Moon looks just like you until I realized the reason. You are Sailor Moon."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about this," the blonde returned the hug with tears still on her eyes. "I'm sorry for being distant with you."

"I forgive you."

"How touching," Jadeite said before summoning a group of Youma to attack them. "Tell me, do you care enough for her to save her?"

"Of course I care for her!" Usagi pulls out her brooch. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

She is covered with light, and after a few seconds, she's Sailor Moon again.

"That is so cool!" Naru exclaimed happily upon witnessing the transformation, and the superheroine smiled at her for the comment before turning to the Youma going after them.

"Now, it's time to end this!" Moon exclaimed as she is ready to fight.

She managed to defeat them with the use of Moon Princess Halation after a few seconds.

"Nice..." Jadeite clapped and she makes a pose as she is ready to fight him. "Don't worry, I won't fight you."

"Huh?" she looks confused.

"Like I said, it's not about what I want, it's about what she wants. I'll be keeping an eye you, so if I see this honesty doesn't last, you'll be hearing from me," he stated before teleporting away from the warehouse.

As soon as the two girls got out of the place, Naru doesn't have her wound anymore when Moon healed it by using Moon Healing Escalation.

"A gift? For me?" the heroine asked when her friend gives her the gift she wanted to give her to this day.

"Yes, it's for you, Usagi," the redhead replied with a smile.

As she opened her present, it's a collage of pictures of them together.

"You made this for me?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, it's a way for you to remember me for the rest of your life. Also, if you want to hang out and those four are not available, call me," was the reply.

Once again, the superheroine is crying happily as tears come out of her eyes, and she gives her a hug. Naru returns the hug.

"Thank you, Naru."

"You're welcome, Usagi."

The two girls let go the hug and Naru wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Sailor Moon returned the greeting.

As they smiled at each other, they have their Christmas.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think for a Christmas themed fanfiction? I saw the part in Batman: Arkham Knight where Scarecrow attempted to get Commissioner Gordon to unmask Batman by threatening to kill Robin, and it's successful. This gave me the idea to have Jadeite threatening Sailor Moon that he'll kill Naru if she doesn't show her secret identity to her, and it's a success.  
**

 **Maybe one of the ways for Naru to find out Usagi is Sailor Moon is when some villain threatening her that he/she will kill her if she doesn't show her who she is. After all, Usagi won't tell Naru, so threatening the latter can be a persuasion method.**


End file.
